


First Kiss (4th of July, 1996)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everybody has their head canon for 4th of July, 1996. This is mine. It is pretty sweet and innocent I think. Only an innocent kiss between brothers.





	First Kiss (4th of July, 1996)

The light rain leaves a sprinkling of drops over Sam’s hair and eye lashes that sparkle with the reflected flashes of light. The look of happiness and pure delight on Sam’s face is worth whatever punishment their dad might have in store if they get caught. Sam watches in wonder as the orange explodes in the sky above them. When the last shot files out of the end of Dean’s stick, Sam turns to him. 

“Dad would never let us to anything like this. Thanks Dean. This is great.”

He’s so beautiful. This is the way he should always be, happy and innocent. Sam presses himself to Dean’s side, little arms wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean lets his arm rest across his brother’s shoulders, holding him close. The smell of rain and smoke float in the air, not quite hiding the sweet smell of Sam’s damp hair. He loves this boy so much, he would do anything for him. The feeling nearly overwhelms Dean.

Sam pulls back and looks up, mischief in his eyes. He grabs Dean’s lighter and runs to the crate, lighting all the fuses he can. 

“Fire in the hole!” 

They back up together, just as the first whistle of a shot flying into the air goes off. At a safe distance, they stop. Sam watches the kaleidoscope of color filling the sky and Dean watches Sam. His smile is bigger than ever. Sam sneaks a peak at Dean, checking his reaction and catching Dean staring. Dean would do anything for Sam and now Sam knows it, or maybe he always has.

Sam rushes into the shower of sparks, dancing and jumping in circles of joy, arms over his head. He stops to look at Dean, and Dean feels his throat close with emotion. Sam smile shifts and he looks back at the sky. 

The last sparks flutter to nothing and the crashes finally fade. Sam still stares at the sky for a moment before approaching Dean. Dean puts an arm around Sam’s back and they walk back to the car together in silence. Dean never feels more like a hero than when he can make Sam happy.

They climb into the car together. Dean goes to start it but Sam stops him with a hand on Dean’s arm.

“Wait. I want to do something first.”

Sam’s shoulders are set and his face is resolute. Dean can only see a hint of nervousness behind his eyes. Dean’s not sure what it's about but he drops his hand from the ignition and nods.

“Please just let me do this. This night has been so great Dean.”

Dean isn’t sure what Sam is planning but it doesn’t matter. Sam gets up on his knees facing Dean and leans forward to press his mouth against Dean’s. Dean’s eyes widen in shock. He can see Sam’s lashes lowered against his cheek. Dean wants to pull back, Sam is so young! And his baby brother. But he holds himself still. He lets his eyes close, marveling, just a little, at how soft Sam's lips are.

Sam moves his lips lightly against Dean’s catching Dean’s upper lip with his lower before pulling away. He stops just far enough away for Dean to meet Sam’s eyes. There is a world of knowledge a thirteen year old shouldn’t need behind them and compassion and understanding so great it shouldn't be able to be contained in such a tiny body.

“I love you.”

Dean’s heart breaks. He wants to cry. The magic of the night already had his emotions running high. Sam shouldn’t love him, not like this. He opens his mouth to beg him to take it back but Sam lays a finger over it.

“Don’t. I know. You don’t have to say anything. It won’t happen again.”

“Sammy...”

Sam shakes his head and sits back in his seat. He pulls the buckle across his lap and looks at Dean expectantly. 

“Let’s go.”

Dean faces forward and starts the car. Whatever just happened, Sam seems determined to make nothing of it and Dean is willing to go along with it. For now. Sometime in the future, they will have to deal with whatever is between them. Tonight, they head off down the dark road together.


End file.
